I'll Never Tell
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: Just a one shot with Murphy/Annie/Connor that I thought up while showing the movie to my friends recently. You don't have to read my other BDS story "We Get On" to read this one though it might give you a little more back story if you'd like to read that one first. :]


For the first time in what felt like a long time I had slept in my own bed, in my apartment, alone. I didn't feel well for the past few days and she didn't want to get either of the boys sick. Jess had stayed out I guessed it had been over at Rocco's place. The apartment was quiet without her watching the TV and without the boys here. I didn't really enjoy being alone but it wouldn't be worth it to get them sick. I had been spending more time at their place then my own anyway so it was nice to actually be home for once. I had been a little upset since they had asked me last week if I wanted to go to church with them today. It had been a long time since I had been to church, last time I went I was eight, but I had gone before and I was willing to start going with them again if it would make them happy. It may have looked hypocritical of me for not going for so long and then starting up randomly again but I had only stopped because my mother had stopped going not because I wanted to.

I sat up for the first time in a day and my head was pounding. I decided to get up and take some advil or something to try and get this headache to go away. I was unpleasantly surprised when I searched the entire apartment and couldn't find any. This would mean I would have to leave the apartment. I got dressed and just as I was about to walk out the door there was a knock. The door was open anyway as I had a bad habit of not locking it but I opened it from the inside anyway. There stood Connor and Murphy the twins that I had been seeing for several months now. Though I hadn't exactly been comfortable with labeling either of them my official boyfriend it was clear that they had been something of the sort.

"Ye goin' somewhere, girl?" Murphy asked me with a worried look on his face. I knew the two of them would scold me knowing that I was sick and trying to leave the house.

"You two aren't supposed to be here." I said trying to change the subject. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Aye, but someone's got ta take care of ya, obviously." Connor said. "Where were ye goin' ?"

I looked down moving out of the way to let them inside. "I have a headache and nothing for it." I sighed.

"Did ye try sleepin' it off first befor goin' outside while yer sick?" Murphy asked me entering with Connor to sit on the couch.

"I slept all day, Did you go to church?" I asked frowning again and joining them on the couch. I didn't want to get too close. I was pretty sure all I had was a cold but it would still be contagious.

Both of them nodded. "C'mere. You need ta rest more." Connor said as he patted the spot in between them on the couch. I sighed lightly and sat in between them. Both of their arms slid around me almost immediately, Connor's around my shoulders and Murphy's around my waist.

"I don't want you two getting sick." I sighed as they snuggled up to me.

"We're alright." Murphy said resting his head against mine. It was almost torturous not being able to kiss either of them. He nuzzled a little closer his lips grazing my cheek briefly, dangerously close to the edge of my mouth. He obviously didn't care, but I did so I backed away a little toward Connor.

"Aye, Murph! Cut it out!" Connor said lightly hitting him in the head. "Poor girls not in the mood fer yer shenanigans and I don't needa be takin' care o' two o' ye sick brats." She said. Well, he'd be mistaken. I was always up for shenanigans with either of them, even when I was sick. However, having them catch whatever it was I had was something I wouldn't be okay with.

"Yeah Murph, you should listen to your big brother." I scolded jokingly as I coughed a little from my sore throat.

In a very fast very angry movement Murphy tore from the couch and stood up in front of us. Connor clung to me like a scared child.

"What'd you say, Annie?" Murphy asked. I had never really seen him this worked up about anything and truthfully I was confused.

"Um…You should listen to Connor? You don't want to get-"

"No no, the way ye fuckin' worded it." He said. Now I was angry. It was rare for either of them to swear _at _me.

"You should listen to your big brother." I repeated not fully understanding this whole ordeal as Connor was now pretty much hiding behind my back.

"Did ye fuckin' tell her Connor?" he yelled pulling at his brother's shirt to tear him away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I coughed again. I really shouldn't be getting this worked up being sick.

"I didn't!" Connor said as Murphy pulled him away and the two of them pushed at each other in front of me now arguing in another language.

"Statezitt!" I yelled and the two of them stopped to look at me. It was always more effective getting their attention like this when they were going at it in some foreign tongue.

"Explain." I said looking to Connor who was obviously the calmer of the two of them right now.

His expression was one of confliction. Like he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell me.

"You don't have to tell me but stop arguing." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Both of them took a deep breath and resumed their positions back on the couch.

"Our ma won't tell us which one of us is older." Connor said glancing at me.

"Alright so, what's with the fighting?" I asked him.

"She told us it'd be the one with the bigger package." Murphy said as he bit his lip a little.

_Oh shit, what did I just start?_

I didn't need to say anything. Both of them knew I was thinking it.

"So why'd ye say that then, Annie?" Murphy prodded.

"Well it wasn't because I knew about that, that's for sure." I choked out. "I just…assumed Connor was older."

"Why?" Murphy asked me getting defensive and Connor laughed before I stopped him with a well-aimed elbow to his stomach.

"He just…acts older?" This was probably not what I should have said but it was true. Murphy had always been a little freer spirited and following Connor's lead all the time. Why would their mother put them through this torture? Scratch that – I knew why. It was because she knew just as I knew that they would fight about it and hold it over the others head forever. However, now I actually did know which one of them it was and it seemed just as I had realized this so did they.

"So." Connor began.

"So! I think it's about time you guys headed out you know like, I'm feeling kind of tired and um…Connor…stop looking at me like tha-" It was too late. He had already grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms tightly around me so I couldn't break free. Murphy had an evil grin on his face as he walked around to face me.

"Now yer gonna tell us." He said with the most mischievous smirk I think I've ever seen.

"Oh no, What are you gonna do to me?" I asked with a helpless tone which I knew would get a rise out of each of them. They may like to think that they are different but I knew certain things that they both shared common likes for.

"She's just askin' fer it now." Connor said as they both laughed. I really had no idea what their plan was until Murphy started to pull off my shoes.

"No…" I begged. "Please."

One day some months ago they had decided it would be funny to wake me up by tickling my feet. As long as I could remember this had made me laugh uncontrollably and when I was younger I would laugh so much at this I'd pee my pants. When they had done it the first time I had warned them never to do it again. I didn't think they'd understand how embarrassed I'd be if I had ever peed my pants in front of either of them. This obviously didn't matter to them now, they were desperate for information and they were going to use this against me.

"Don't fucking do it Murphy!" I yelled as his hand was starting to come dangerously close to my foot.

"Aye! Do you hear our girl? Swearin' at me like a fuckin' sailor. I think she needs ta be taught a lesson, what do ye think Con?"

"Aye." He said increasing his grip on me.

"No, no, please!"

No amount of begging was going to stop him and he started to tickle my feet. I squirmed and kicked but he grabbed my ankles around his arms continuing to tickle them. I struggled to think of ways I could get out of this through my laughter. It was hard to focus as I was in hysterics at the moment. I started to feel sick but that's when it hit me. I _was_ sick. I shouldn't be being tossed around like this and laughing so hard. I started to cough a little. Quiet and slow at first but then very dramatic. I was proud of myself it had actually sounded real and I couldn't really stop. Connor immediately let go, worried for my safety and Murphy soon after as I continued to cough and hack doubling over on the couch as the two of them watched me in some kind of horror. They deserved this. They had played so many jokes and tricks on me in the past, why couldn't I have a little fun with them? Especially in this situation where I was trying to avoid so many things.

"Are ye alright?" Murphy asked placing his hand on my back. My coughing slowed down a little but now I feared I had actually made it worse with my dramatics. Connor got up quickly pushing me off his lap and running back by my side with a glass of water. I took it from him and took a small sip stopping my coughing and looking at the two of them.

They had such guilty looks on their faces I almost felt back for tricking them. _Almost_.

"Sorry lass." Connor said as Murphy rubbed his hand up and down my back.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch and they both took their places next to me once again.

We were all silent for a few minutes before Murphy went to speak again.

"I'm not telling you." I said softly, my voice raspy.

"C'mon." he whined.

"I'll never hear the end of it from either of you, now leave it alone." I sighed. "You can consider it a silent vow between me and your mom." Even though I've never spoken to her.

"She'd like ye." Connor said placing his hand around my shoulders once more.

"Aye, always sticking to yer guns even when yer under pressure." Murphy grinned placing his lips against my cheek once again and wrapping his arms around my waist. I could only hope this topic would never come up again.

I leaned my head against Connor's shoulder and he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Ye have a fever." He frowned.

"I'll sleep it off." I said feeling comfortable now with both of them here and not wanting them to leave just to get me medicine. I snuggled into him more laying my legs against Murphy's legs and he turned a little to rest his head on my hip. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly until I drifted off to sleep.

I'd never tell either of them that it was actually Murphy who was the older twin.

* * *

A/N: Just something I thought would be funny to do. I know everyone has their thoughts on who is older and stuff. I can't really ever see this fitting into my story so I figured I'd just made it a one shot. "statezitt" means shut up in Italian though I'm not sure if that's the correct spelling, that's how my grandma always spells it. Hope you guys enjoy while waiting for the next chapter of "We Get On" and if you haven't read that one and are confused about who Annie is you should go read it. :] Also, you could write a review here to let me know what you think. Love ya!


End file.
